bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Johnny Vincent
Finding Johnny Vincent is a storyline mission in Chapter 5. The Mission Intro Lola and Norton are arguing. Greasers leader Johnny Vincent has disappeared, and they both blame each other - right up until Jimmy walks by, at which point they turn on him. Lola acts like a complete bitch but says nothing of relevance. Norton, however, says he heard that someone saw a couple of Asylum Orderlies drive up to Johnny's house. Norton doesn't believe this and chalks it up to gossip. Apparently Johnny and Lola broke up after the events of Chapter 3, and Johnny's been acting crazy ever since. Jimmy agrees to go find him. Walkthrough This is a sneaking mission. First, travel to the Happy Volts Asylum, and gain entry. There is a dirt path that runs south of the Asylum, and fairly far back along the path is a tree that can be climbed and used to cross the fence. The mark on your map is actually the tree, not the Asylum proper. Once over the fence, avoid the Orderlies. Both the orderlies and their sight radiuses will be marked on the radar screen. Move into the Asylum. The Asylum is laid out like a letter T lying on its side. The trunk of the T faces west, and it is where Jimmy enters. Move through A Block. Jimmy overhears two orderlies talking about some kid who never stops yelling, which can only be Johnny. At the cross of the T, there is a small lounge separating Blocks A, B, and C. Take a right and head south into B Block. There is a small room, were one of the orderlies will be watching. He is one of the most difficult to get past, but all you have to do is walk along the wall opposite him. For some reason he won't see you. B Block is more heavily guarded, and Johnny's cell is located here. He can be heard yelling and demanding to be let out. Jimmy reaches the door but it's locked. Johnny tells him to get an Orderly uniform out of the laundary area and then head to the control room. He also claims that the Dropouts set him up. Jimmy does this and opens the doors. All the inmates break loose and the orderlies go rounding them up. Jimmy and Johnny head to the small lounge, and as they get there, the security system goes off and the doors are all barred by metal grates. The grate blocking the way to C Block, however, is bent and broken, and Jimmy and Johnny are able to lift it. C Block is run down and decrepit. The cells aren't in use, but the infirmary and morgue are in this section, as is the boiler room. There are no Orderliers here. In the boiler room is an employees only exit that Jimmy and Johnny use to escape. Once going through it they automatically appear at the Asylum Front Gate. Johnny tells Jimmy how the Townie kids said they scored with Lola and it made him go crazy, and so now he was going to go ask Lola if it was true. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Johnny is considered an adult in this mission. If speaking to him Jimmy calls him 'sir', and if they fight Johnny is completely immune to being grappled. *An adult patient whose name is unknown and has no speaking lines can be seen in one of the cells. *If Jimmy passes out during the mission after putting the orderly uniform on, you may be unable to finish the game thanks to a glitch that freezes the game every time you try to re-enter the asylum in order to free Johnny. *Greasers will act friendly to Jimmy during this mission even though Jimmy has 25% respect. Mission Video =e-E6Wni_VeM Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Storyline Missions